totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Wojciu.PL
Plik:SOWHAT.ogg Aloha! '' ''Jestem Wojciu.PL. Witaj na Moim profilu; w oazie Mojej wizji artystycznej, w królestwie Mojej wikiowej osobowości, w rezerwacie Moich uczuć i przemyśleń. Trzymaj się mocno, gdyż wkraczasz na Moje terytorium. Jak już widzisz po wstępie będzie artystycznie, spontanicznie i... po Mojemu. '' ''Zapraszam serdecznie! '' ''Na miejsca. '' ''Gotowy? '' ''Jeszcze bardziej gotowy? '' Lecimy!'' Plik:WPLSRF.png To może na początek trochę o Mnie. Jak już powiedziałem wyżej: jestem Wojciu.PL. Możesz mówić mi Wojciu lub Wojciu, także Wojciu... ewentualnie Wojciu. Nie bez przyczyny można tu wyczuć nawiązanie do legendarnego cytatu jednej z Moich postaci... W końcu tworząc sięgam po to co dobrze znam, w tym przypadku po samego Siebie. ... Co dalej? Jestem zapalonym twórcą, aktywnym edytorem, a także kreatywnym administratorem. Apropos tego pierwszego... Pisanie to Moje hobby, sposób na wyrażenie Siebie i przede wszystkim forma spełniania czasu. Oprócz pisania fikcji próbuję swoich sił w tworzeniu opowiadań, powieści i innych dzieł pisanych. ... Mam też oczywiście inne zajęcia, nie siedzę cały czas przed monitorem. Jestem sportowcem! Zawodowo, tak od ponad 10 lat, uprawiam pływanie. Pozwala to zachować dobrą kondycję, zdrowie psychiczne i (pływacką) figurę. Kilometry spędzane z głową pod wodą pozwalają dobrze ułożyć sobie różne rzeczy w głowie. Nawet nie wiesz ile wątków do moich fikcji wymyśliłem pokonując basenową toń. ,,Under the water your mind is calm, enter the madness, greatings, welcome" ... Jednak najważniejszym sportem w Moim życiu jest windsurfing <3 Ten sport także towarzyszy Mi od wczesnego dzieciństwa, konkretniej od drugiej klasy podstawówki. Pływanie na morzu, obcowanie z wiatrem i kontakt ze wspaniałymi ludźmi, których także fascynuje ten sport ukształtował Mój charakter. W powiedzeniu "Sport zmienia" jest więcej prawdy niż mogłoby się wydawać. Mogę się też pochwalić, że od tego roku zacząłem wakacyjną pracę jako instruktor ;) ,,Only when the wind blows hard I don't have to act" ... · Jestem typem osoby, która w dzieciństwie uwierzyła, że marzenia się spełniają i zrobi wszystko by tak było... ... Opisuję Siebie jako optymistę-hedonistę. Cieszę się życiem, łapie chwilę... Carpe Diem! ... "Jeżeli nie wiemy dokąd płyniemy, żaden wiatr nie będzie nam sprzyjać" - Doda ''♥ Plik:WPLSRF.png ''Okej. Za tobą Moja wizytówka. Jeśli nadal tu jesteś to zapraszam do kolejnej części Mojego profilu. Tę część poświeciłem pobocznym, acz nadal ważnym zainteresowaniom i po prostu wszelkim innym rzeczom, które są dla Mnie niezwykle ważne. Jest to też swoista ściąga i podpowiedź wskazująca tematy, na które można ze Mną rozmawiać, debatować, dyskutować i deliberować. '' ... ''Co do muzyki, której słucham, to gustuje w mocniejszych brzmieniach. Słucham głównie Rocka, Pop-Rocka i Metalu. W Mojej muzycznej bibliotece znajdzie się też miejsce na inne, alternatywne gatunki, oraz oczywiście kawałki popowe. Więcej konkretów znajduje się w sekcji muzyce dedykowanej. Od paru lat interesuje Mnie też muzyczny konkurs Eurowizji. Dla niego też mam specjalną sekcję ;) MUZYKA<--->EUROWIZJA ... Skoro powiedziałem już co słucham, to teraz czas na to co oglądam. Kiedy myślę o jakimś TV Show Moja pierwsza myśl to... Survivor! Jestem fanem tego reality-show od kiedy zobaczyłem pierwszy odcinek sezonu Heroes vs Villains. Nie obejrzałem wszystkich serii, ale nadrobiłem najważniejsze wiadomości. Od Ghost Island staram się być na bieżąco... Więcej o tym znajduje się w sekcji Survivorowi dedykowanej. >SURVIVOR< ... Na "zabicie" wolnego czasu mam też wiele innych, sprawdzonych sposobów. Dużo czytam, rzadziej oglądam filmy, kreskówki i seriale, a już najrzadziej to gram w gry komputerowe (głównie dlatego, że brakuje mi skilla ;p). Nie chcąc się o tym zbyt rozpisywać, podobnie jak w przypadku dwóch, powyższych pozycji, dla ciekawych Moich "wyborów" mam przygotowaną osobną sekcję. Enjoy! >INNE< ... Na koniec zostawiłem te fakty na Mój temat, które są faktami... dodatkowymi i nie pasują za bardzo do innych. Ukryłem je. Rozwiń by zobaczyć ;) Jestem Biol-Chem! Zamierzam studiować medycynę <3 Jestem bezwzględny i bezkompromisowy w ocenianiu. Surowo oceniam nawet własne dzieła ;) Lubię używać trudne słowa. Ahhh ta żyłka polonisty... #Olimpijczyk Niektóre z Moich postaci zostały stworzone na Moje podobieństwo. Są to: Jeff, Chase, Sail i Chris. Marzy Mi się podróż życia do Australii ^^ Jestem członkiem, a zarazem założycielem WD40 <3 Jak chyba widać, Mój ulubiony kolor to niebieski. Jestem pomysłodawcą i wykonawcą Kalendarza Adwentowego i Miss Total Drama. Jestem ateistą >:D Okazjonalnie robię loga drużyn, sezonów... Plik:WPLSRF.png Jak widać też po wyborze wiki, ważna w Moim życiu jest wspaniała seria Totalnej Porażki! <3 '' ... ''Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Total Dramę za czasów kiedy na Cartoon Network emitowany był trzeci sezon. Oglądać regularnie zacząłem od Zemsty Wyspy. Od tamtej pory już zawsze byłem na bieżąco. No cóż, wieloletnie szaleństwo się zaczęło. Nadrobiłem oczywiście nieobejrzane sezony. Wyspę, Trasę i Zemstę widziałem po kilka, jak nie kilkanaście razy. ... Na wiki jestem zalogowany od 2016 roku, chociaż śledzę ją znacznie dłużej. Jeśli czujesz się ciekawy to chętnie opowiem o tym na priv... Wracając! Kiedy skończyły się odcinki do oglądania, przerzuciłem się na czytanie oraz pisanie. To pierwsze pozwalało Mi rozwijać i ulepszać to drugie. Więc tu morał dla begginersów: Chcesz dobrze pisać, musisz poczytać. ... Chcąc postawić ją na piedestale przygotowałem, uwaga, wielce oryginalnie... Osobną Sekcję! Tam znajdują się Moje Top Listy; zarówno z oryginalnych serii jak i z tych wikiowych. I jest też osobna sekcja dla fanowskich predykcji do fikcji. Huh! TOTAL DRAMA<--->PREDYKCJE Plik:WPLSRF.png Tak jak wspomniałem już wyżej jestem też, a może nawet jestem Zwłaszcza autorem. Moje dzieła są... Moje i mogę z pełną odpowiedzialnością powiedzieć, że zadowalają najważniejszego recenzenta, czyli Mnie. Wierzę też, że zadowolą Ciebie drogi czytelniku. '' Plik:WPLSRF.png ''Biorę aktywny udział w życiu społeczności. Poza Moimi fikcjami można się na Mnie natknąć w innych Inicjatywach. Poniżej moje "osiągnięcia" ... USVision - '''Konkurs ten prowadzę razem z Moim przyjacielem Dk od 2018 roku. Jako współorganizator rzecz jasna oczywista brałem udział w każdej kolejnej odsłonie. Wybieraniu i zgłaszaniu piosenek zawsze towarzyszy niezła zabawa. A zabawniejsze jest już tylko głosowanie i męczenie się z dylematami. ... ''Fikcje Online - Udział w wikiowej wersji roleplaya był Moim marzeniem od kiedy tylko zacząłem obserwować stronkę. Uważam, że ta inicjatywa daje świetną zabawę! Jest to gra jak żadna inna; możesz zanurzyć się w jej świat i w obrębie gry stać się kimś zupełnie innym, robić rzeczy inne niż to do czego przywykłeś. Stawia wyzwania i uczy bardzo wiele; nie tylko pisania, ale i miejscami pokornego przyjmowania porażki, która jest stałym elementem tej zabawy.'' ...'' '' Plik:WPLSRF.png Avatary! ... Skoro to Mój profil i ciągle mówię o Sobie to powiem jeszcze, że jestem straaasznym perfekcjonistą. Objawia się to na różnych płaszczyznach... Tutaj chciałbym wskazać jedną z Moich ulubionych stron perfekcjonizmu i dbania o szczegóły - dobieranie avatarów. Przykładam do tego dużą wagę. Chcę aby Avki albo odzwierciedlały Mnie z wyglądu albo by pokazywały jakąś postać, która w danej chwili Mnie zainspirowała. Tu poniżej kolarz z Moimi ex avatarami ;) '''>AVKI< ... Nazywają Mnie Narcyzem. Ale kogo kochać jak nie Siebie? Plik:WPLSRF.png Tysiące! ... Edytowanie w sposób oczywisty łączy się z przeskakiwaniem oczek na liczniku edycji. Świadomie lub nie, wykonując na wiki pracę; pisząc, aktualizując, ulepszając, cały czas edytuję co przekłada się na liczbę edycji na wspomnianym liczniku. Mogę poszczycić się paroma tysiącami edycji. Poniżej, w ukryciu, czają się daty, w których "stukały mi tysiaki" '' ... ... '''1000 edycji 05.05.2017' 2000 edycji 14.04.2018 3000 edycji 05.12.2018 4000 edycji 08.06.2019 5000 edycji 01.11.2019 ... Plik:WPLSRF.png Plik:DZIEKUJE.ogg Przyjaciele... ... Bardzo lubię... Uwielbiam poznawać nowych ludzi. Tyczy się to też wiki. Tę stronkę tworzy w końcu społeczność. Spotkałem tutaj mnóstwo kreatywnych, wyjątkowych osobistości. Tak jak to w życiu bywa; jednych się nie lubi, innych nienawidzi, jeszcze kolejnych zupełnie nie szanuje... Ale lepiej skupiać się na pozytywach. Tak więc jest naprawdę wiele osób, które naprawdę lubię i co dla Mnie najważniejsze lubię z nimi rozmawiać i spędzać czas na discordzie. Ta społeczność jest wspaniała <3 Love u all! ... Są też rzecz jasna osoby, z którymi zwyczajnie mam lepszy kontakt; mamy wspólne tematy, podobne systemy wartości, przekonania, a czasami po prostu łączy nas jakieś dziwne, trudne do zdefiniowania coś. Więcej rozmawiamy. Te osoby zapytają się "Co u ciebie? Wszystko dobrze?" Pomogą bezinteresownie i zawsze będą. Wysłuchają. Dają, a nie tylko biorą. Te osoby to Przyjaciele. '' ,,''Przyjaźń jest najważniejszą wartością." |-| #= |-| Friends.= Przyjaciele z TDFF LukaWD.jpg|'Luka'|link=https://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Yanke$ KatieWD.jpg|'Katie'|link=https://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Katie.PL DKWD.jpg|'Dk'|link=https://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:DreamKiller1 Kitku.jpg|'Kitu'|link=https://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Kiteczka107 ZusiaWD.jpg|'Zusia'|link=https://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Zusia SigF.png|'Sig'|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Sigurvegarinn BocianF.jpg|'Bocian'|link=https://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mbocian87 ... >>>BONUS<<< Kategoria:Użytkownicy